


A Thousand Flowers Could Bloom

by Doodsxd



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Just masturbation and humping, Loki finds out, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Thor is a closeted bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was shocked and horrified with himself once he recognized the feeling as desire. His cock engorged uncomfortably inside his pants, stirring to life with each second he watched Thor’s body, carelessly dirty with a stranger’s seed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm so tired of playing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princeloky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeloky/gifts).



> Hi again, 
> 
> This was a request made for me by Thorkys. No, I didn't forget :)
> 
> Since it turned on me, I'll be posting the chapter I already have and see what happens. 
> 
> Unbetae'd. All mistakes are on me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It started out like this:  they were both more than a bit drunk from the mead they were not supposed to have access to, and Loki, the most sober of the two, helped Thor to sneak out back to his room.

They were both just teenagers, both almost men. They already hunted, they were no virgins, they killed and did their duties, as princes should. Why could they not drink, too? With responsibility should come freedom and fun, should it not?

 The older boy stumbled right onto his bed, on his stomach, half of his body up, half propped down the mattress. He promptly fell asleep, which roused a snort from the younger.

“Thor, you oaf,” He said with mirth in his voice. “You shan’t sleep in your armor. You will hurt yourself or suffocate ‘til morn.”

A grumble was his only response, so the boy shook his brother with his hands insistently.

“Thor.” He tried again, but with no avail.

It was Loki’s turn to grunt. With an undignified sound, he rolled his brother on his back, starting to untie the metal garment in the front. The chest plate came off first, followed by his cuffs. Then he took off his brother’s boots, buckle by gleaming buckle.

Turning the blond onto his stomach again, Loki was able to ease off his brother’s cape and— _of course._ Of course that stupid idiot had foregone pants _and_ undergarments, trusting the cape and the armor’s skirt to protect his manhood from non-discreet eyes.

Probably did this to make it easier for eager cunts to pleasure him. Little they knew he had no thoughts about giving them more than ten minutes of his time.

Loki could almost smell them on him.

He took care to make sure Thor’s head was to the side, so he would not suffocate to death, and climbed out of the bed.

Duty done, he sighed and looked at his brother. Of course, Loki was familiar with his own brother’s nude form – not only from when they were but children, but also from the joined baths, clothes changes, swimming to refresh and clean off the blood from battle and the hunt.

His eyes, however, were drawn to the line of his back, the shape of his buttocks, the muscles of his legs.

Only his limbs were hairy, leaving the rest of the expanse of his skin smooth as Loki’s own. He envied the ability to produce hair Thor’s body had. He was able to convince people he preferred to be hairless, but the truth is that it was not optional.

Looking a bit closer, however, the boy found something unexpected on the other’s lower back – a trace of sticky, white semen drying against his golden skin. 

It could not possibly be Thor’s own semen, the placement was wrong. Thor was no _argr_ , however. His preferences were always driven towards sinuous curves and soft breasts.

Therefore, it left two options for the boy to wonder. Either Thor was forced, which Loki truly doubted, considering his explosiveness and lack of the skills necessary to hide his emotions; or, on the other hand, the crown prince found someone willing to pleasure him and, in return, thought it fair to allow his partner to seek out pleasure from the sight of him.

The thought of Thor with another man, however, left his baby brother awestruck. It just seemed so inconceivable – Thor, the crown prince, the warrior, the hammer yielder, the man who could lure women to his bed with no promises of becoming royalty whatsoever – to desire the form of a man, even for a harmless escapade.

The newfound knowledge stirred something other than the confusion laced with it. Behind the surprise, under the sheer incredulity, the prince felt something bloom in his chest while facing the remains of another man’s pleasure painting his brother’s skin.

He was shocked and horrified with himself once he recognized the feeling as _desire_. His cock engorged uncomfortably inside his pants, stirring to life with each second he watched Thor’s body, carelessly dirty with a stranger’s seed.

The young man was paralyzed for a moment more, committing the image to memory, before practically running to his own bedroom, luckily, far away from his brother’s chambers.

He tried to sleep, to ignore his erection, at first, but it was impossible. His hand, then, glided under his clothes and grasped the base of the member, gasping.

Loki started to stroke himself slowly, imagining his last conquest, a girl from the kitchen staff. She wanted nothing but to feel important by gaining an important man’s attention. Since she could not get to Odin or Thor, Loki was the best she could do.

He pictured her small breasts, which fit perfectly inside his mouth, soft flesh yielding against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Her thighs around him, soft and strong, bouncing her warm wet cunt up and down his manhood.

Her soft buttocks, though, turned into bigger, firmer mounds of flesh his fingers squeezed with passion. Her thighs now were adorned with soft, golden hairs, and when he looked up, it was Thor’s face he saw contorted in pleasure, full pink lips making a furled “o” shape.

The prince came hard on his own hand, face burning in shame and mortification for his imagination invoking his brother’s image on the throes of climax.

But no one knew that. No one would never know what went through into his mind on that night. No one would ever find out.

He would make sure of that.


	2. Playing with this bow and arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened again, and again, and again, and Loki wondered each time if Thor had a male lover, or if the stains came from different providers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't notice, fic title and chapters titles are based on "Glory Box" by Portishead.

It happened again, and again, and again, and Loki wondered each time if Thor had a male lover, or if the stains came from different providers.

On that particular night, the fourth time, Thor was even more wasted than usually, knees bucking and stumbling on the walls as they went.

In the end, Thor lied naked on his bed, ass up on the air, and the youngling could not take it anymore. He already touched himself while picturing his brother, and touched others that looked like Thor, and even conjured doppelgangers of him to satisfy him on bed.

Everything looked like the crown prince was tantalizing his dear brother. And he had enough. _Enough_ of that stupidity. _Enough_ of feeling frustrated and powerless to achieve his true desires. He had to know Loki saw all this, did he not? Or did he avoid wasting time to wonder about it, as usual?

Loki approached the bed slowly, kneeling on the mattress right beside the limp body on it. Quietly, slowly, he reached his pants buckles and took out his erect dick. Spat on his hand and, with practiced movements, pleasured himself to the sight of his brother’s naked form sleeping, unaware of his desire, of his transgression.

And he never would. Because Loki would come right on top of the drying seed on his dirty back, mixing them up, leaving his mark on the other boy, a mark that would never truly leave even if he washed. It was just a matter of doing it more often than any other man did, and the claim would be his.

Loki closed his eyes, gasped, hand picking up a faster, rougher pace. Thor was just so _delicious_ , broad form soft enough not to be disfigured or ugly, manly enough without being brutally so, or losing the pretty status he had with the women and the _argr_.

His hips bucked forward, hand trembling, and the free limb dared reaching out, seeking the warmth of his desire’s flesh, sliding softly from his shoulders to his thighs, sparing time to reach and quickly touch the puckered entrance between his butt cheeks. Just a moment. Just a taste. It was all he needed to but a rein on his want.

With curled toes and droplets of sweat running of his skin, the sorcerer came with a silent scream, pouring his essence all over the golden back, which reacted with a shiver for him. Just for him.

Loki watched with fascination the shiny trail of come on his brother’s back, until the sleeping body moved. With his heart on his throat, the boy put himself together quicker than he ever did, and fled the room, not even looking back.

He did not have the courage to do so. Not after what he had just done.

He had to take a step back on the intimacy of his relationship with Thor. He had to pour some ice over it. Walk himself back to look at him as a brother, as a friend.

He had to do _something,_ anything, before things got out of control, and his brother found out just how much he _liked_ him.


	3. Gonna give my heart away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Nothing. Everything.' Green eyes shut down hard enough for him to see stars. He sighed and lied again, back to his brother, pulling the fur up to his shoulders again. “Go away, Thor. I’m not having this conversation with you right now.”

It took less than a week for Thor to realize what his brother was doing. Loki started to act polite, evasive and cold with him and his friends. He always had an excuse to avoid them and their activities. He found another sparring companion. He attended to meetings even when his presence was not required.

Thor was about to burst.

Attentive to his sour mood, Volstagg voiced the brilliant idea of sneaking out to a tavern and enjoying a night of good ale and easy women.

That… did not work so well. Unsurprisingly.

The prince’s mood made him moody, and the only way he knew how to deal with being confronted while in a bad mood was with violence. Which was how they got into a messy fight with another noble group and their bodyguards.

He could not say precisely how he made it back to the palace. Once he came to himself, Thor was on the way to Loki’s chambers, and his whole body _hurt_. Especially the top of his right cheek. He would not be surprised if he saw blood coming out of that spot.

Even through the pain, rage bubbled inside his chest. Why was Loki doing that? Turning away from him like… as if he was not _important_! As if he was not the crown prince, like he was not his _brother._ That should be important enough by itself, should not it?

Angered enough, he stomped towards his bedroom. Loki drew air inwards the exact moment he put his feet inside the room, and Thor could not tell if he was such a light sleeper or if it was some kind of ward the sorcerer drew to his protection.

Either way, he was now startled awake, and the blond man felt better about allowing himself to put a wake person as the target of his fury than a sleeping one.

“Loki,” He strode to the bed, watching as Loki’s narrow form flinched, cornered. “I have to speak to you.”

“Can’t it wait ‘til the morn? I was asleep.” He was trying to sound sleepy, but the tone sounded afraid. Desperate.

What did he do to his brother feel like this around him? Why?

“No.” Thor channeled his inner king on that definite word. “Why are you avoiding me, Loki? What did I do to deserve this?”

“N-n-nothing.” The younger boy stammered, shielding himself with his furs. “I am doing nothing, Thor. I have been busy, trying to learn and develop my skills in combat, _Seiðr and as your future counselor. It is hard work, and I barely have time to engage in your foolish endeavors.”_

_“Liar!” He shouted, making the raven-haired jump. “Why are you lying to me, Loki? We used to be so close! I relished in our intimacy, in our bond, our friendship! What changed? I beg you, tell me, what changed?”_

_Nothing. Everything._ Green eyes shut down hard enough for him to see stars. He sighed and lied again, back to his brother, pulling the fur up to his shoulders again. “Go away, Thor. I’m not having this conversation with you right now.”

Thor, however, was obstinate. “I am not leaving, Loki. Not until you speak to me.”

“Don’t be a fool, brother. Go back to your chambers and we will talk in the morn.” He snarled.

“No.” One more time, with final words, the crown prince made his way to the bed, crawling onto the mattress. He untied his cape, his boots, his armor, his cuffs, and then lied down beside Loki, on top of the covers.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The younger royalty hissed dangerously, unmoving.

“What do you think? I’m sleeping.”

“In my bed?” His undignified tone almost made him chuckle.

“Until you explain yourself to me? Yes, I am. It is, indeed, comfortable, brother. And big enough to accommodate us both, wouldn’t you say?”

Thor could almost hear gritting teeth.

“Good night, Loki.”

Thor fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far.


	4. Leave it to the other girls to play

That night was so hellish Loki would describe it as a befitting nightmare fate threw him into for his crimes.

The young man did not even think his sins were able to arise that much punishment.

He did not sleep a blink. Tossing and turning each damned second of the night, Thor’s warmth seeping through the covers, his minty breath coming from right beside him. It was _torture_ , plain and simple. It got twenty shades worse when Thor sought him, throwing an arm around his lithe body.

Well, perhaps not so simple, after all.

Dawn had almost come to them when Loki felt himself snap. His hardness was not concealable anymore, and it was pressing right to the bulge of Thor’s thigh. There was no _containing_ it anymore.

He shifted, attempting to tilt his hips away from his brother’s sleepy limbs, but the oaf moved with him, pressing his erection harder with his leg. The sorcerer had to swallow a whimper.

“Thor?” He tried to move him softly. “Thor, I have to pee.”

“Hmm.”

“Thor? Thor!” He tried again, for no use. “By the Norns.”

Every single time the blond man brushed himself with his manhood, it twitched against its owner’s wishes. He was trying to disentangle himself from him, but it was impossible, considering Thor not only stopped his attempts, but also hugged him stronger still.

It was not long before he was leaking, staining his clothes, and perhaps Thor’s, too. He was just… _right there_. Right beside him, muscles, musky scent and all, all he desired willingly surrounding him in a way Loki had no idea he would ever have again.

It was flawless, but could only reach perfection if it was his ass, instead of his thigh, pressing into Loki’s manhood.

Thor’s hands came to pull him closer, cheek-to-cheek, entangled legs, and he gave up. What would happen would happen. He could lie; tell his brother it was just a morning reaction. Thor would believe him.

Unless, of course, he started humping Loki’s leg. With an erection of his own.

He probably thought he was with one of his prostitutes, but _Hel_ if that did not send shivers up his spine.

How could one react to a situation like that? Mortification urged him in stillness, so that episode would spill through time it never happened, but guilt begged him to _move_ , to get away, to _do something_. Anything.

Decision was taken from him when Thor’s eyes snapped open, looking frightened.

Once realization dawned on him, the Crown Prince scrambled out of bed, grabbed his clothes and left, as if an abyss just appeared under his feet.

Loki felt just the same.

The older Odinson just grabbed his clothes and ran away from the room, leaving Loki there, void surrounding him while he drowned, and drowned…

 

 


	5. For I've been a temptress too long

Weeks passed without any sort of incident. It was proved, for once and for all, that when both brothers put their heads together into a single goal, anything was possible. Of course, it had not happened since The Great Slippery Stairs Incident many centuries before, so people almost forgot about that.

They should not have.

Regardless of anything else that could occur, the new rule seemed to be _avoid each other at all costs._ Guests, diplomats and the Council were confused, Odin was rightfully angry, Frigga was sad and the Warriors Three were… _well_ , they were indifferent. Except for Lady Sif, who sought Heimdall for help.

“We should help them make peace with each other.” She insisted, pacing around the hall.

“They don’t seem to be fighting,” Volstagg pointed. “Actually, they seem embarrassed around each other.

“Yes, like that time they spent the night cloaked and spying on a prostitute.” Fandral chuckled, cleaning his already overly shiny sword. It looked like it was never used, Sif thought, rolling her eyes. “Fun times.”

“This seems different, and it seems to be serious.” The woman sighed. “I think we should interfere.”

“And do what?” Volstagg shrugged. “They are the princes. It’s not like we can just lock them up somewhere until they make up.”

Fandral hummed. “That may be the least stupid idea you’ve ever had, my dear friend. No offense.” He groaned as he was hit by the red-headed man.

“They would murder is in our sleep as soon as they were out-“ Sif protested, and then fell to her knees at the sight of the Queen.

“They will not,” Frigga smiled. “Because you will be doing nothing but obeying my orders, which cannot be contested.” She bowed courteously for Thor’s friends before straightening up. “I appreciate your concern about my sons, and came to seek for your assistance in that matter. Hopefully, together, we can find a solution to this delicate situation.” The wink made Volstagg blush furiously.

“Of course, your majesty. We’ll do everything in our power to help.”

“Wonderful.” The queen smiled brightly. “So, here’s what we’re going to do…”

 

 


	6. Give me a reason to love you

The plan was bold, but, if successful, effective.

First, Frigga attracted Loki to one guest room – a neutral place, where he could break things without being severely punished for it. She locked him there, then, with a spell that anyone would take weeks to break.

Then, it was the Warrior’s Three time to bring Thor to the same location, where Thor was pushed through the spell, without a chance of coming back.

Job done, they all went to have some tea at the queen’s chambers.

They had no idea what they just done.

 

 

***

 

“They won’t let us out if we don’t talk.” Thor said after a few hours of confinement. He was blushing and his eyes were watching something very interesting around his feet.

“They will have to deal with a reign with no king, then.” Was Loki’s answer, still in lotus position, apparently meditating. Wasn’t for his moving eyelids, his brother would have believed him.

“Loki, please.” The blond insisted, sighing. “We can fix this.”

“Fix this how, Thor?” Loki finally lost patient and the pretense of indifference, standing up. “You don’t even know what to fix!”

“Of course I do!” The crown prince yelled back, offended. “I am not that stupid, Loki. I know what I did and-“

“What _you_ did?” The younger sibling yelled. “You have no idea what _I_ did, you stupid fool! You think you’re the only one who-“ He stopped himself, blushing furiously.

“The only one who did what, Loki?” Thor frowned deeply, facing his brother. “What did you do? Did you… did you enchant me somehow? Bewitch me with some of your magic tricks?”

“What the hel do you think I’d do that for, Thor?” Loki screams were starting to echo on the room.

“I don’t know! Maybe you want to laugh at me for thinking I want to bed my own brother!”

That was the moment of pause; the moment when everything shifted and things got clearer and stranger, like they jumped through a portal, a branch of the Yggdrasil tree.

“The seed on your skin. Whose was it?” Loki asked, voice shaky.

Thor flushed. “I thought it would reveal to you my indifference for the gender of my bed partners.”

The younger Odinson gasped, and the same cocktail of arousal, confusion and a hint of disgust for himself took over him like a wave, a tornado, the fire of the stars around him.

“It was yours, then.” He concluded with a closed face. There wasn’t any need for an answer. “When?”

“When Fandral took interest on you.” Thor sighed and sat down at the corner of the bed between them. “I saw how he spoke of you, how he saw you, and- something sparked inside of me.”

Loki sat too, away from Thor. “That was a while ago. Have you been working up your courage to do something since then?”

Thor nodded meekly. “I’m sorry.”

Loki tilted his head. “Don’t apologize yet.” He scooted closer to Thor, touching his shoulder with his hand. “Have you ever been with a man?”

 Something sparked in Thor’s eyes. “Are you saying…?”

“Yes.” The younger god straddled his brother with a determined look on his face. “ _Yes_ , by the Norns.”

When their lips met, it was like a volcano erupting, burning hot, urgent and unstoppable. Loki’s lips were soft and yielding, Thor’s beard burned just right, and that was it. It clicked.

There was no one else he would ever want kiss. They both knew it very clearly, hearts touching as intensely as their lips, their hips pressing against each other’s.

Contact was broken abruptly when they heard a sound. A breeze told Loki that the door was open, and their mother would be there very soon to see how they were after making up.

Hence why the youngest brother got up, hips sashaying tantalizingly.

He said nothing. There was no need, as his hypnotizing green eyes took Thor’s captive, and the older felt very clearly as his cock twitched in response.

“See you tonight at dinner?” Loki asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Thor nodded, paralyzed.

“Long live the prince.”

He wondered how would he explain to his mother the reason why he would never get married.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.   
> See you all next time


End file.
